Brotherly Love 3
by HentaiMaster9000
Summary: Jake Paul together with his friend Kyle, manages to form an unbreakable bond with his brother Logan.


It was a gloomy, cold Saturday night. Kyle was at the local bar trying to burrow his sorrows in booze as he had just been fired from his job as the director of the newest season of the hit Disney Channel show Bizaardvark. The bar was quite close to the studio, so Kyle wasn't too surprised when he saw his co-worker Jake Paul sitting on the opposite end of the counter. Kyle, being pleased to see a common face, sat down next to Jake. "What up Kyle" Jake said with a smile on his face. Kyle started blushing as he was not expecting Jake to remember his name. They started chatting.

After a while of some general conversation, Jake offered to sponsor Kyle with an alcoholic beverage of his choice. "B-But Jake, i have my own money to pay with" Kyle said as he took out his skinny, pathetic wallet. "Don't worry about it bro, in dollars, i make ten with six zeroes behind it. If anything, let me atleast buy you a drink". Kyle, being the humble closet homosexual he was, obviously chose to order a nice Appletini. It was at this moment that Kyle fell in love with Jake. The Team 10 leader pulled out a wallet fatter than nick crompton's thick asscheeks, and pulled out his gold plated mastercard. He paid for the drink, and continued talking with Kyle. "Why don't we.. Get out of here and go somewhere a little more comfortable?" Jake said in a flirty tone to Kyle. "Uhm sure" the humble twink replied as his dick formed a nice half chub in his biker shorts.

As Jake and Kyle were swerving in the lambo, they were blasting "It's Every Day Bro" on the overpriced subwoofer in the back of the literal powerhouse of a vehicle. Whilst driving, Jake made sure to commit as many acts of vehicular manslaughter as possible, seeking to extend the length of his criminal record with another 5 feet of paper. They approached the team 10 house. "Ignore all the shit on the doorstep, people like doing that around here" Jake said as he unlocked the door leading into the lair of the gaylords themselves, team 10.

Immediately after Jake closed the front door he practically attacked poor Kyle with his soft lips being firmly planted on Kyle's mouth. As they're making out, Jake slowly leads Kyle over to the bedroom, still making out as they're slowly removing each others clothes. Eventually they were both in their boxer shorts standing right outside the pretentious gaylord's bedroom. "I love you Jake" Kyle stuttered as Jake placed his soft hands on Kyle's bulge. "Ya'll don't know what's about to happen" Jake said with a smile as he dug his hands into Kyle's boxer, and slipped a finger inside his shitter. "Aaahhhhh" Kyle softly moaned as he felt the white boy start to manhandle his prostate.

Suddenly, Jake pulled his sausage finger out of Kyle's tight asshole, as he heard a door open. Jake whispered "Who the hella flip was that?". Suddenly, Jake noticed that it was his annoying ass brother Logan, and his Logang of underage vegetables. Jake, wanting to keep his steamy love life a secret, quickly pulled kyle into the closet, where he sticks all his merch (that's selling like a god church). Kyle, intrigued by the matter, tried to ask what the flip was going on. Jake put his meaty finger in front of Kyle's wet mouth. "Don't worry honey", he said whilst placing his moist tongue on Kyle's neck. Kyle, terrified at the moment, was so scared that he ended up laying a fat steamy, creamy, and dreamy log in his white boxer shorts.

"Looks like someone is getting a little excited" Jake said in a flirty tone. He placed his palm in the now excrement filled underwear belonging to Kyle, and dug up a nice handful of moist and steamy deliciousness. The log was a nice brown color, with a good creamy consistency. Since Kyle had corn on the cob for dinner yesterday, the shit log was covered in corn. Kyle not being much of a fetishist, asked Jake softly "W-What are you planning on doing with that?". Unfortunately for Kyle, he got no time to receive an answer as Jake placed the feces into his gaping mouth. In an almost animalistic manner, Jake let out a soft moan as he screamed "Mmmm, Damn, That shit good!".

Kyle, terrified of Jake's abnormal behavior, tried to leave the literal shitlord's closet. Jake held him down harder than the current state of Kyle's raging erection. Kyle started shouting "rape" loud enough to alert Jake's handsome brother Logan, who quickly rushed to the apparent crime scene. Kyle, trying to get out of the steamy situation, threw his fat, steamy log at Jake's chalk white, half naked body.

Logan stormed in due to the cries of a true beta male and let out a loud "WHAT UP LOGANG!?" as he literally shattered the flimsy wooden door into a million pieces, utilizing his pair of voluptuous biceps to their fullest potential.

Logan's excitement quickly died down as his eyes laid upon the scene currently unfolding in front of him. "What the hella flippin' flip is going on in here?" he screamed in horror whilst looking at the naked scatlord standing on Jake's floor. "This is just chocolate" Jake let out in horror as he realized that he had been exposed by his own brother. He imagined this whole situation ending up on the next "Top 10 Anime Betrayals" list by some weeaboo youtuber. Logan abruptly started to projectile vomit all over ya boy Jake's bedroom. "This would make a great thumbnail" Jake said whilst trying to catch as much vomit as possible with his gaping mouth, considering how he has a constant craving for human bodily fluids (including pus, blood, semen, excrement, urine, sweat, tears and vomit). Kyle, after coming over the shock, joined logan in his beautiful performance.

Jake instantly reached a climax as the fact that he was being projectile vomited on by not only his own brother, but also his #1 Jake Pauler, was just too hot to not cum from. He started maniacally screaming "It's everyday bro with the stinky vomit flow, five liters in six second bruh, never done before". Jake, now stuck in his own world, forgot to think about the fact that vomit is not a good replacement for oxygen. He started choking. Logan and Kyle now practically having a seizure, start violently urinating and shitting into Jake's mouth, making a nice good ol' scat cocktail of deliciousness in an attempt to finally rid the world of the notorious team 10 leader.

As Jake was approaching his limit, he let out a final devastating quote. "I… It's e-everydaeey.. b-rooaw….." was the last thing the lord of scat said before his braincells started dying. Rapidly, Jake was being filled more and more with bodily excrement, starting to look more and more like his fellow Team 10 member Nick Crompton. Any second now, Logan and Kyle knew it would all soon end. Jake's body had now reached it's limit. Gloriously, the cucklord exploded, covering the whole of Los Angeles in a 3 foot deep layer of vomit, feces, and urine.


End file.
